Talk:Mantaray
I've added some IC abckground and some IC disadvantages. Needless to say i asked one day if the design could be downgraded so that there would no longer be sarcasm and i wasn't listened to, or people forgot or didn't have the time to downgrade all rays around the grid... BTW If that could still be done, then i'd be happy and could actually use my persoray without fearing that kinda sarcasm :) -- Yeah i figured out how to sign comments :) --Gyzen Bel 08:12, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ---- : The sarcasm comes primarily from me, but not because of your, or any other current Griffon's, use of this craft. It has to do with the origin of this, and several other, craft(s) and the blatant cheating that said admin (singular) did to institute his "way". As said on the page, this craft is a statistical, physical, and logical impossibility -- even going beyond Star Wars' fantasy-based sense. Do you still want to make this craft more believeable? I'd be more than happy and willing to work with you, and we can get adjustments submitted to the current Admin (plural) to finally get these "patched up" once and for all. This also goes for the Stingray (even worse than the Mantaray), the Mako -class cruiser (Mister Unimaginative based it off the Hapan Battle Dragon), and commerce ships like the AEC Microcruiser and Modular Cruiser... -- Hawke / Rtufo 16:31, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ---- Hello, about the MAKO in fact when Ba'el korr and I requested to have a capital ship design for AEC (because there was none at the time -- the MODULAR was unbuildable, and in fact, if you look at all stuff i ever wrote for Griffons, I never speak about the Modular, because to me, it's simply not IC) Minikar&Darrien told us we had to pull out a ship design from the existing extended universe. Hence why the Mako is a reproduction of the Hapan batlle cruiser -- it was the closest to what we wanted, the ship in itself is quite strange and weird, it was small and packed some good power, exactly what we wanted. About Stingray, well, I think that in spite of its mass of weapons, the ship is quite crap. It's a flying fortress that cannot hit. In fact, You might HOWL when you read this, but i think Rays need some guided missiles. Here is an example of what could be done for the Mantaray, basing myself off the fact the MANTA-Ray would be a ship designed to tangle with other fighters, and the Stingray would be designed for bigger ships (starship, capital ship) destruction (2 basic functions in a starfighter fleet). I don't compute how much it'd cost, I don't know how to do that :) Griffons have rebel-like attacks, and the Rays were made with that in mind. As such each ship needs to have an Hyperdrive, evenr if that means the ship will be slower.. Basing myself upon the fact that the X-Wing is an all-rounder good attack/defence ship with better-than-average destruction power, and that the Mantaray should be slightly better because it's a more recent design, but will be lighter in terms of weaponry : Mantaray *Length: 12 Meters (smaller than current b/c of loss of turret) *Crew: 1-person starship (no more turret - abandoning the ability to shoot lasers at enemies whatever defence we chose previous turn) *Hull & shields : 138 & 52 *Maneuverability: 4D *Speed: 110 (inspace) X1 (hyperdrive - this impairs the ship quite a lot) Weapons *Four class 5 laser cannons that can be fire-linked (standard issued laser cannons) *Two Ion Cannons to be able to disable ships (if they could have better control dice than 3 4 5 6 would be cool...) That makes for an imperial-like ship. Extremely Fast and maneuverable, but with light weapons. Those ones have shields and a good hyperdrive. That makes for the Small and quick flies of the Starfighter Operations, going in front for starfighter dogfight. If it's authorized to have better lasers than class 5, and better control dice (like 0 1 2 3 instead of 1 2 3 4) that'd be enormous :) Stingray The stingray would be the HEAVY-BLOW carrier. It distributes way to stop and send ships to a quick death. Heavier weaponry. *Length: 14 Meters (current stats) *Crew: 2-person starship (pilot + gunner) *Hull & Shields : 138 - 60 *Maneuverability : 2D (former 4D) *Speed : 80 *Hyperdrive : x1 (no HD before - allows for consistency with the Manta. If too fast, revert back to x2 for both the manta and the sting) Weapons *Two class-5 Laser cannons (pilot) *Two ion cannons (pilot) *Two concussion Missile launchers (gunner) *One concussion Missile launcher (gunner) I don't know what you think of that. But based on the fact that the Stingray is never used, and the amount of players, I believe it might be better to leave the Stingray design altogether and have only one ship : Mantaray, that would be more of an all-rounder. But in that case I see it exactly like Z-100's without SCREAM missiles stats-wise and with more shields (52 ...) except it'd be the griff design... --Gyzen Bel 18:32, 5 February 2006 (UTC)